Quick and Dirty
Quick and Dirty 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case, appearing as the 53rd case of the game. It is the 1st case of the Save The Europe (Season 2) and also the first one to take place in West Europe. Plot The player was introduced to Chief of European International Police Felix Wilson who introduced the player why they are here and what their tasks will be when Administrative Assistant Maya Taylor said that Priya and the player should go quickly to Portugal because of the murder on the Hippodrome. There the team found Douglas Patterson, American Ambassador for Portugal, dead. The one who recognized the body on the crime scene was a Spanish Princess, Sofia of Girona, who said that she came here with the victim, but that they eventually split up on their own sides. Next to his body was a broken badge, which tended to be a badge of Prime Minister Senio Costa. He thanked the player and Priya for restoring his badge mentioning that he is sad because of Douglas's death telling the team that he and Douglas needed to sign some serious agreements and tell the player Victim's address. The team searched his apartment and found the newspaper article and interview with Pedro Belo, owner of Portugal Today, but also the picture with a certain Bruna Da Luz, a Hotel owner. After a detailed autopsy performed by Coroner Katarina Romanova, she concluded that the victim was killed by a horse and very effective. That concluded her that the killer knows how to ride a horse. Back to their HQ, Priya and the player started a recap when from nowhere entered Maya Taylor and said that news about Ambassador's death is on Breaking News and that the team should go and search the last place where the victim was before the murder - Lisbon Oceanarium. The team went there and found another suspect, American tourist Alexander Patterson. As well, the team found a poster created by Pedro insulting the victim. He said that Ambassador Petterson was the worst person he ever met. He said the in one interview he gave if he didn't like a question he would just exit or even sometimes use the force to avoid questions. The player also recovered a pregnancy test with a message "You are lucky that I am not pregnant, you pig - Princess Sofy". The team went to interrogate her about the message and she said that when she met him at the Gala, he seems nice and she spent a night with him, then he wanted more and more, forcing her to be with him. The team also interrogated Bruna about the sign "Keep capitalist pig out". She explained that she can't tolerate the victim because he acted, how she said, as a classic capitalist who thinks that own everything about them, pointing her pro-east ideology. Tech Expert assistant, Skye Chan approached the team and said that Senio Costa makes live on social media speaking about the victim. After Priya and the player hear how bad Senio speaks about him they went to his Office. PM Senio said that he needs to tell a truth about the ambassador Patterson and how corrupted he actually was. The team also found that tourist Alexander Patterson is the victim’s son, but how he said he would rather have rock as a father than him. He said that the victim never saw his a son because he never had that side of corruption. After they gained last evidence, they were ready to arrest Spanish Princess Sofia of Girona for the murder. She tried to deny everything calling herself on immunity as a member on blue blood, but when all evidence pointed on her, she confessed. She put a confident smile on her face and congrats the player. She explained that the victim was not the one who forced her to have affairs; it was the opposite. She continued and said she needed to get his trust, to know his interests and fears to use against him for the higher goals. Priya asked her on what goals she thinks but she refused to say. In TheHague Judge Branko Andrich sentenced her to life in jail for the murder of the international political figure. Back to their Headquarters, Chief Wilson congrats the player on his first successful international mission when Tomi Elite Force Detective, entered the office to meet a new member. At that moment, Maya called the team that Senio wants to speak with the player. Senio said he need help to find Ambassador’s badge and give them back the USA government. Priya and the player search Ambassador’s apartment and besides badge (who was broken), the player found a safe with Red Folder and lapel “P.Sofy”. After analyzes, Zeynep said plans are not accurate, and most of them are on strange language she never saw before and that will take time to get the answers from it, but the team asked Sofia about the plans. She laughs and said that she would rather die than to betray ‘’them’’ and accidentally mentioned her diary she left in Lisbon Oceanarium. The player found a diary and gives it to Omer for analyzes. He said she mentioned something or someone called LEGION but that rest of the writing can’t be readable. They asked Chief about that, and he explained that LEGION was a secret organization which had their branches in a lot of countries and that they are responsible for both world wars, as well major revolutions happened in Europe in ‘90S, but that they can’t be again alive since his grandfather killed their Head. Then Tomi interrupted them and said that one Conspiracy Theorist called them and that he wants to meet with the player in Cordoba. Summary [[:Category:Victims (STE)|'''Victim]] * Douglas Patterson '(Found dead at the horse race) 'Murder Weapon * Horse [[:Category:Killers (STE)|'Killer']] * Sofia of Girona Suspects SGironaSTE.png|Sofia of Girona SCostaSTE.png|Senio Costa PBeloSTE.png|Pedro Belo BDLazSTE.png|Bruna Da Luz APattersonSTE.png|Alexander Patterson Quasi-Suspect(s) FWilsonQSTE.png|Felix Wilson Killer's Profile * The Killer is superstitious. * The Killer ride horses. * The Killer knows Latin. * The Killer wears blue. * The Killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Hippodrome (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Badge; Victim identified: Douglas Patterson; New Suspect:' Sofia of Girona') *Examine Broken Badge (Result: Badge; New Suspect: Senio Costa) *Speak with Sofia of Girona about her appearance on the Crime Scene (Prerequisite: Hippodrome searched) *Inform Prime Minister Senio Costa about the murder (Prerequisite: Badge restored; New Crime Scene: Victim's Apartment) *Investigate Victim's Apartment (Prerequisite: Senio interrogated; Clues: trashcan, Torn Paper, WalletWallet) *Examine trashcan (Result: Horseshoe) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Newspaper; New Suspect: Pedro Belo) *Examine the Victim's Wallet (Result: PictureWoman) *Examine Unknown Woman (Result: Bruna Da Luz; New Suspect: Bruna Da Luz) *Speak with Pedro Belo about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Newspaper restored) *Speak with Bruna Da Luz about the victim (Prerequisite: Unknown woman found) *Analyze Horseshoe (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is superstitious) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer ride horses) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 2 *New Crime Scene: Lisbon Oceanarium *Investigate Lisbon Oceanarium (Clues: BriefcaseBriefcase, Wet Poster, Ticket) *Examine Victim's Briefcase (Result: Opened Briefcase) *Examine Wet Poster (Result: Poster) *Examine Ticket (Result: Ticket Owner; New Suspect: Alexander Patterson) *Interrogate Pedro about the poster he made about the victim (Prerequisite: Poster recovered; Profile Updated: Pedro is superstitious) *Speak with Alexander Patterson about his ticket on the Crime Scene (Prerequisite: Ticket owner's name recovered; Profile Updated: Alexander rides horses) *Analyze Opened Briefcase (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows Latin; New Crime Scene: Bed) *Investigate Bed (Prerequisite: Briefcase analyzed; Clues: Trash Can, Broken Sign) *Examine Trash Can (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Examine Broken Sign (Result: Sign) *Question Sofia about pregnancy test (Prerequisite: Message found; Profile Updated: Sofia is superstitious, ride horses and knows Latin) *Ask Bruna about the Sign (Prerequisite: Sign restored; Profile Updated: Bruna is superstitious and knows Latin) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Question Senio about his live (Profiles Updated: Senio is superstitious, rides horses and knows Latin; Pedro rides horses; New Crime Scene: Grandstand) *Investigate Grandstand (Prerequisite: Senio interrogated; Clues: Shoulder Bag) *Examine Shoulder Bag (Result: Unlocked Bag) *Examine Unlocked Bag (Result: Photo) *Analyze Photo (06:00:00) *Ask Alexander why he lied about his connections with the victim (Prerequisite: Photo analyzed; Profiles Updated: Alexander is superstitious and knows Latin; New Crime Scene: Fish Tanks) *Investigate Fish Tanks (Prerequisite: Alexander interrogated; Clues: Saddle) *Examine Saddle (Result: Fibers) *Investigate Hippodrome (Prerequisite: all tasks above; Clues: Horse) *Examine Horse (Result: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears blue) *Analyze Transparent Substance (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Arrest the Killer, NOW! *Move on to the Reborn of Evil 1! (1 star) Reborn of Evil 1 *See what Senio has to tell *Investigate Victim's Apartment (Prerequisite: Senio interrogated; Clues: Safe, Broken Pieces) *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: USA Badge) *Examine Safe (Result: Unlocked Safe) *Examine Unlocked Safe (Result: Red Folder) *Give Badge to Prime Minister Costa (Prerequisite: Badge restored; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Analyze Red Folder (08:00:00) *Demand answers from Sofia (Prerequisite: Red Folder analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Fish Tanks (Prerequisite: Sofia interrogated: Clues: Diary) *Examine Diary (Result: Opened Diary) *Examine Diary (Result: Text) *Analyze Text (12:00:00) *Inform Chief about LEGION thing (Prerequisite: Text analyzed; Reward: EIP Badge) *Move on to the next Case! (1 star) Trivia *This is only case in Save The Europe to have victim and the killer from canon game. Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:West Europe (STE)